Naruto Uzumaki and Women
by Apperently Obvious
Summary: Naurto and his school life. The usual, friends, family and maybe...a girlfriend? Naurto can only hope! With the help of his walking emo cloud Naurto will get a girlfriend, it might take a few plans but he can do it!


Yo! This is my first so be gentle! ;)

**Naruto Uzumaki and Women.**

_Naurto and his school life. The usual, friends, family and maybe...a girlfriend? Naurto can only hope! With the help of his walking emo cloud Naurto will get a girlfriend, it might take a few plans but he can do it!_

**Chapter 1: Girls love guys in a band, right?**

**

* * *

  
**

Today is the day! That rights! Today I _finally_ get a girlfriend! Because after months of begging I finally got Sasuke to let me in his band! Being friends with that massive emo finally paid off! Believe it-...crap, I forgot, well Sasuke isn't here and he cant read my mind so I can say it! Ha!...

He cant read my mind right?...

Ahahaha...I'm just being paranoid....yeah...

Sasuke said I could be in his band on one condition, I wasn't _never_ allowed to say "Believe it" again in his all-mighty emo presents. Its a small price to pay, 'cause girls love guys in a band. That's why girls like Sasuke right? Because if not then I don't get why, the back of his head looks like a chickens butt, he is as pale a piece of paper, he's a big moody bitch most the time and his eyes are...pure black. That is kind of scary...

Anyway, I throw some old blue jeans on, a white top and my orange hoddie – oh and I cant forget the necklace granny Tsunade gave me. Apparently it used to belong to someone really important to her so when she gave it to me I promised never to lose it and I haven't yet! Believe-...crap.

I run downstairs to get some insant ramen for my breakfast-....AHHHH!! I have none left! Noooooo! But i'm soooo hungry!

"Naruto." I turned to the voice to see Kakashi holding up a plastic bag filled with-

"RAMEN!!" I tackled Kakashi to get to my beloved ramen but he just held the bag over my head! Damn him! I want my ramen!

"Naruto, manners." I bet he was smirking under his scarf...maybe...today...

**Naruto's Evil Plot! 1**

Kakashi always wears something around the bottom half of his face so I have never seen what's under there...maybe...

Huge lips!

Long whiskers!

A massive nose!

Whatever it is I have to see! SO LET MY EVIL PLOT BEGIN!!

"Kakashi? Would you like....a cookie?" I stare at Kakashi waiting for his answer, it seems like it is taking hours of waiting, Kakashi look into my eyes...his answer is....is....IS?!

"No thanks, I'm on a diet."

.......Damn.

**Naruto's Evil plot 1:** _FAIL!!_

"Can I _please_ have the ramen?!" I begged, jumping up and down on the spot. "I am soooo hungry!" Tears filled my eyes, tears of hunger! Kakashi laughed and casually put the bag down on the kitchen table. I don't know how he did it casually but everything he does always seems "casual". "Yay!" I grabbed a instant ramen cup and ran to the kettle and turned it on. I always hate the 3 minutes it takes to make.

"Do you want me to take you to school today?" Kakashi said as he sat down, taking his book out of his bag then putting his bag on the table.

"Okay!" I said, pouring the hot water into my cup ramen, ramen and a ride to school my day is going good so far! Maybe Sakura will ask me out! If she isn't too busy with the walking emo cloud! I sat down with my cup and sighed...Sakura is so pretty why does she ignore me? Well unless its to tell me I'm a loser or something.

Its okay though because I have my ramen! Bel-...YAY!

* * *

I waved at Kakashi as I run up the steps to school, he might like being late but I don't! I might get detention! I run down the hall, I high five Kiba as I run past him, wave at Hinata as she walks into her own class, she goes red and rushes inside. She is so weird, every time I see her she blushes. I grab the door handle of my form room as the bell rings and run inside!

"IM HERE!!" I shout, hoping Iruka doesn't mark me as late, I know that he wouldn't because it was just the first bell, but better safe than in detenction!

"Shut up, idiot." I looked around, Iruka wasn't here and everyone was looking at me, giggling and laughing at me. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked back down at the book he was reading. That's my best friend, my walking emo cloud.

"Shut up bastard!" I stormed over to my seat next to him and fell on the chair with a sigh. "Aw man, I didn't need to rush!" I sighed and fell on my desk. "Where is Iruka?"

"Dunno." Choji mumbled as he stuffed a handful of doritos into his mouth.

I closed my eyes, I suddenly felt really tired – oh yeah I know why. I went to sleep at 3 in the morning planing my 'Get in the band to get a girlfriend' plan. So far step one was complete! Step two might not be so...easy...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Musical talent?...Zero.**

**Reviews welcomed! ^^**


End file.
